Taunted Temptations
by a raindrop of sunshine
Summary: Aerrow wanders into Cyclonian air space, and is captured by no other then the Dark Ace. WARNING! YAOI INSIDE DONT LIKE, DONT READ,plz R
1. captured

TAUNTED TEMPTATIONS

CHP 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SH

"Ghh! Finn give me my diary back!" Piper yelled chasing the teen into the hanger bay; where Aerrow was trying to work on his skimmer,

"Ah, ha ha ha, you're gona have ta catch me first!" Finn yelled running around Aerrow's skimmer. Piper continued to chase after him, "Aerrow could you please tell Finn to give me my diary back?" Piper asked slamming her hands on the hood of Aerrow's skimmer,

"scoff, you're always going to Aerrow!" Finn yelled pointing the book at Piper,

"Finn, just give her her diary back" Aerrow said putting a wrench back in the tool box and standing up,

"you're always taking her side!" Finn grumbled tossing the book at Piper; Aerrow shrugged and got on his skimmer and flew off the plat form and into the sky. The red head teen flew for a while, hoping to get his mind off of the problems on the condor; but not realizing the problems that he was soon going to be faced with; Skimmers sped past him and stopped a few feet in front of him, "So nice of you to be so willing to enter Cyclonian air space, Aerrow" The Dark Ace said ending it with a mocking glare of his blood, red eyes and a gleam of his sharp, white teeth forming a smug smile, Aerrow looked around confused, '_Cyclonian air space?, willing?'_, "you're going to have to catch me first!" Aerrow yelled speeding past them. Dark Ace smirked and fallowed the teen.

Dark Ace pulled out his switch blade and shot at the left pair wings on the sky knight's skimmer; Aerrow was knocked from his ride and into air. Dark Ace shot another bolt of energy at the teen before he could pull out his glider; the bolt knocked the teen unconscious, rendering him powerless and at the mercy of The Dark Ace. The talon commander swooped in and caught the teen around the waist with his left arm and pulled him onto his lap so he now laid on his stomach like a motionless rag doll.

Oooooh, cliffhanger, don't cha just love em? LOL

UNTIL NEXT TIME MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ha


	2. you taunt my uncontrollable temptation’s

Taunted Temptations:

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SH

Aerrow woke in a poorly lighted cell. The only light was coming through a small bared window on an all metal door. Foot steps approached his cell with loud stomps to the metal floor. His door slammed open letting in more light, blinding the sky knight even when he furrowed his eye brows and put his arm up to shield his eye's. strong hands gripped at him, forcing him to stand up on his feet. They yanked his arm's out in front of him, tying his wrists together with more force then really needed; then again there talons so its not so much of a surprise that they where rough. Aerrow, being the sky knight that he is, he pulled against the hands that where holding him. And received a harsh yank to his hair. Aerrow continued to struggle, glaring at the talons holding him. Soon stealthy foot steps where heard down the hallway making there way to the cell they where in. Aerrows heart thumped so fast in a rhythmic beat with the foot steps that approached even faster between pausing beats of his heart. Dark Ace stood in the door frame, a smug sneer appeared on his face as he stepped into the cell. The talons let go of Aerrow and handed the rope over to their talon commander and left the room.

Dark Ace gripped tautly on the rope, even more painfully binding the boy's wrists together out in front of him. The teen stumbled forward, nearly bumping into the

dark-haired talon commander, If he hadn't roughly grabbed a hold of the teens jaw, forcing him to crane his neck to look him in the eye's. The boy's eyes danced like wild green fire, mixed emotions blending in with the yellowish-green fragments of his iris's. The Dark Ace smirked maniacally, loving the boy's expressions flooding his face as if a dam broke, and he got swept away in the current. Aerrow shuddered feeling the Dark Aces eyes wandering his virgin body, mentally undressing him. Dark Aces smirk grew wider into a smile and got bigger and bigger until he was right out laughing. Aerrows confusion and curiosity grew even more.

"remember my name BITCH cause youll be screaming it latter!" Dark Ace stopped his laughter to say, along with an extremely hard punch to the boy's stomach. Causing Aerrow to black out and fall towards the floor. Dark Ace caught the boy before he fell. Carrying the sky knight bridal style to his quarter's. People didn't even so dare to look, or ask what The Dark Ace was going to do with the brat as he walked past them. More like sped walked past them, excitement coursing through him with every step he took. Yes, so much excitement it showed right through the front of his pants. Dark Ace finally reached his room, punching the code in rapidly. He walked into the room; setting Aerrow on the bed. He untied the rope from the boy's now pink wrists. Dark Ace then continued with the boy's clothing; stripping him down to his powder blue boxers. Which showed off the red- head's cute ass by the way, if the Dark Ace may add. The dark- haired man then tied the boy's wrists above his head to the black, metal bared head board, with a more clothier rope then the one before. Aerrows absence grew thinner and thinner as he woke, his eye's scanning the "empty" room. It didn't take him long enough to notice that his wrist's where tied. He began pulling on the rope with quick and harsh tugs with his hand's. then a voice that sounded all too familiar, one that sent chills down his spine and lust into his soul rang out from the shadows of the room, "tsk, tsk, tsk… I haven't even gotten started yet and you already want to leave" Dark Ace said in a sarcastic hurt voice stepping into view of the teen and out of the darkness. Aerrow blushed a light pink color before furrowing his eye brow's and saying, "anybody would react the same way if they where in my position!" the teen said with much bravery in his voice then what he really had.

And Dark Ace was definitely going to change that. He pounced on top of the Sky Knight; placing his left arm in the space between the boy's head and arm, while placing his right hand on the boy's hip. And automatically putting his left calve in between the teens legs so he was kneeling on the bed with one knee. With his right leg on the floor giving him support.

"anybody else wouldn't be in this position, let alone the ones you're going to be in" Ace purred into the boy's ear; letting his lips brush against the shell. Aerrows cheeks flushed red thinking about what the man said. Aces hand wandered closer to the boy's waist band; slowly moving his hand to the red- head's perfectly, round ass. Hearing the boy gasp in response. Causing a lustful smile to slip onto the man's face as he looked at the body beneath him.

Aerrow tried to say something but was quickly quieted by the man's lips on his own. The teen resisted at first but soon gave in when he felt Ace slide his tongue against his bottom lip. Aerrow gasped when Ace bit his lip, making it bleed and easy access to his mouth. Ace swiftly slid his tongue into the warm cavern tasting the boy thoroughly as he nipped at the boy's tongue. Listening to the teen moan louder then he already was. Tightening his grip on the red- head's ass as he dug deeper into the boy's mouth. They parted for air, panting as if they had just run from a whole pack of track beasts. Ace tore off his uniform while roughly connecting his lip's too the teens. Ace growled under his breathe as the boy whimpered when he nipped at his sensitive neck. Now nude in front of the red- head. Ace hooked his thumb's around the boy's waistband and pulled the fabric down past his ankle's; tossing it aside with the other discarded clothes on the floor. Aerrows erection showed out as much as his brightly, painted cheek's did on his face. Aerrow struggled to relax while Ace stroked him, and failing miserably not to moan. "Ungh… AAH!" It was too much for the boy, and he came, the liquid splashing on his stomach.

"so soon?" Ace teased as he let go of Aerrow's penis,

Ace ran his hand down boy's side and around to his ass, this time rubbing his fingers against his tight hole.

"Ah!" Aerrow gasped, and clenched his hand's into fists. Ace kissed his neck while he pushed two fingers inside him, his ass tightening around them. Once the teen relaxed a little Ace pushed another finger in and began moving them in and out. Ace closed his other hand tightly around one of the boy's hips, clutching it painfully so that he could work his fingers in hard.

Aerrow whimpered slightly, hating the grip on his skin, feeling helpless and lost as the other man finger fucked him ruthlessly. Ace grunted and twisted his fingers inside him

"Argh!" the teen screamed, seeing sparks going off behind his eyelids.

__

What the hell had

that_ been?_

He bucked up as the man rammed his fingers in again, jabbing hard against that spot once more. "Oh, please," the boy moaned, shaking. Ace tugged his digits free and quickly positioned himself. Aerrow panted, suddenly so empty he longed to be filled. "Please," he whispered.

The Cyclonian plunged his long hard dick into the boy. "You don't know how long I've wanted this, Aerrow." He whispered hungrily, pushing his penis deeper inside the boy.

"Ah… AAAH…" Aerrow moaned as Ace hit his spot, Ace grunted, trying his hardest not to thrust himself all the way inside the boy. Aerrow's breathing became ragged, trying to relax as Ace pushed his hips in a little farther.

"N-ngh… Ace…" Aerrow choked out, his nails digging into his palms, causing them to bleed. He hoped that the commander was almost done, but after only a few more inches, he was only halfway there. Ace kept moving forward as slow as he possibly could until he was fully sheathed inside Aerrow.

"So tight…" The man hissed, as he pulled out halfway, and then quickly thrusted back inside.

"YAAAH!" Tears streamed down Aerrow's cheeks as Ace began to thrust at a hard, steady pace.

"Dark A-Ace… please…" Aerrow groaned between Aces thrusts, Ace leaned down and kissed Aerrow's neck. "You're mine, now." He went faster and faster, getting closer to his orgasm, and Aerrow was, too. Ace gripped the teens sides, and pulled back and slammed into the sky knight with new found force

"DARK ACE!" The sky knight screamed as the commander came deep inside him, while he had his second orgasm. Aerrow's body shook uncontrollably, his head feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Dark Ace pulled out and let go of Aerrow slowly, Aerrow took in deep breaths as he slowly fell into subconsciousness. Ace untied the rope from the boy's wrists. Ace laid down next to Aerrow on the bed, he wrapped his arm's around the boy, pulling him closer to his body and whispered, "you taunt my uncontrollable temptation's"


	3. my pain your thrill

Taunted Temptations:

Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks

"Aerrow! Come in, AERROW CAN YOU READ ME!!?" Piper yelled into the radio, and again no answer. "come on Piper, he hasn't answered for a day and a half" Finn said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "you've been going at this for a while, why don't you get some rest and I`ll try and get a read on him" Junko added as he walked over to where they were, "you guys are right" Piper said getting out of the chair. Radarr jumped down from his perch on the table and fallowed Piper. The little storm hawk now fallowed and clung to the girl the way he used to with Aerrow. Junko sat down in the chair, picking up the walkie- talkie type radio piece and spoke into it, "Aerrow, Aerrow buddy please come in, we`re worried sick about you." a few more hours past and still no answer. They left the radio on just incase Aerrow did respond they would hear it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of a raven- haired man holding him in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sent of the body that was now so close to him as he snuggled in deeper to the body. Wanting to get high on the sent of black cherry blossoms and bleeding heart flowers. His body pressed against the other's. Feeling heat rush over his body. He put his hands under his chin as he rested his head on the hard, well toned yet soft chest. Loving or hating this man, he wanted to get back at him. He pressed his lips to the man's neck just below the jaw line, and sucked, nibbled and kissed. He did anything that would leave a two week permanent mark on the man's neck. Satisfied with the work he did on the man's neck he moved onto the man's face. He sucked on both of the man's cheeks until they were bright red. Halfway empty with revenge. Aerrow sucked on the middle of Ace`s forehead until there was a dark red spot in place of where his lips were. He stared at Ace and began to snicker at how funny the man looked with three hickeys on his face. Ace`s eyes creaked open to see the red- head laughing his adorable ass off.

"whats so funny?" the man asked looking at the at the boy with a bit of confusion in his voice mixed with threat, "your face!" the boy cried with laughter. Ace didn't take to kindly to that. He pinned the laughing boy to the bed and bit the boy's bottom lip. He lifted his head up with the boy's lip still in between his teeth. Aerrow fallowed as far as Ace`s restraint let him before moaning out the man's name for mercy. Ace grounded the boy's lip in between his teeth; reopening the small cuts that were already there while causing new ones as well, "ungh, please!" the boy begged. Ace released the boy; who now had his hands over his mouth trying to ease the pain, "I liked you better when you where asleep" the boy's hands muffled his words. Ace got off of the teen and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking his shower. Ace smeared his hand on the foggy mirror revealing his reflection; curious about what was so funny with his face. His eyes widened and his voice rang out the words, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Ace stormed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Aerrow was lying on his stomach on the king size bed with his elbows propped up supporting his head.

"wha- ah!" Aerrow gasped as Ace roughly grabbed a hold of the boy's right arm and pinned it high up to the boy's shoulder blade. "gh, wh- what are you doing?" Aerrow struggled and groaned, trying to break free. "getting back at you of coarse." Ace whispered hotly into the boy's ear.

"what are you going to do to me?" the boy asked getting harder by the heart beat.

"I`m going to do real bad things to you" Ace growled as he ran his hand down the boy's side; stopping to grab the boy's hip, "n- nh, please I- I`m still sore" the boy whimpered, "you should have thought of that before you covered my face with hickeys" Ace snarled; pissed that he was a heavy sleeper, especially after a night of hot sex. "Ace please" Aerrow begged as Ace positioned them both; tears were so close to welling in the teen`s eyes, "please" Aerrow whimpered in a shaky voice. Ace couldn't stand to hear the boy with that voice. Ace got out of his mounting position and flipped the boy over.

Aerrow grunted in pain; he stared at Ace almost thankfully, "I`m still not letting you get away with it" Ace said before grabbing the teen by the shoulder and dragged him off the bed and forced him onto his hands and knees, "open your mouth" the man commanded. The teen stared at him for a few moments but then slowly opened his mouth. Ace thrusted his dick into the boy's mouth and threaded his fingers into the back of the boy's red- hair, "suck" Aerrow stared in horror up at the man. 'might as well get it over with' the boy thought as he began to bob his head; sucking hard and slowly. Ace threaded his fingers deeper into the fiery locks as he got closer and closer to his climax. Ace moaned out the boy's name while giving a lustful yank to the teen`s hair as he came in the boy's mouth. "not bad… for a sky knight" Ace panted out releasing his grip on the youth's hair. Ace grabbed Aerrow`s jaw and leaned down; their lips barley touching. Aerrow leaned in closer; his emerald eyes half lidded but filled to the brim with lust, his lips reached for Ace`s.

So close to touching.

That is if Ace hadn't of said, "take a shower, you stink" and with that Ace stepped over the teen to his closet. Aerrow`s jaw dropped, shocked with what the man had said, "scoff, only because your stench rubbed off on me" Aerrow shot over his shoulder along with a glare before he stood up. Ace returned the boy's comment and glare with his own, "trust me boy, you do not bare my sent because if you did I wouldn't be telling you to bathe. For once in your life" Ace smiled with victory as the boy shot him another glare, "well apparently I`m clean enough for you to fuck" Aerrow spat clenching his fists. "I`m not to picky" Ace said with a shrug of his shoulders and a gleam of his teeth. "then if you`re not to picky, why didn't you just kill me and screw one of your soldiers?" Aerrow said waiting for the man to answer him. "because I much rather have you than one of those idiots, and I use their asses for other work" Ace said turning away from the closet,

"now, go take a shower" Aerrow crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the bed, "make me" Ace looked at the boy and smiled more evilly than he had ever smiled before, "gladly" Ace growled with lust, knowing the boy would be stubborn. He walked over to the boy and grabbed a hold of the teen`s hair with a yank, "come willingly or I`ll drag you by your hair" Ace said as the boy wrapped his hands around the man's wrist. When the man didn't get an answer he stuck to what he said. The youth kicked and struggled as he was pulled along the floor, saying a few curse words here and there. Ace released his grip on the boy and turned the faucet of the shower. Aerrow gasped when the water hit his skin. Ace grabbed and pinned the boy under the water to the wall. Ace then pinned the boy's hands above his head to the wall; having one hand free, Ace grabbed a wet bar of soap and lathered his hand in suds.

Ace ran his hand down the boy's torso, listening to the small moans that escaped the boy's lips. Ace roughly pulled the boy further under the water. Aerrow struggled against the man's grip. The boy's hair soaked up the water that rained down on him; the fiery red locks covered the his eyes, "ngh" the teen groaned as Ace flipped the boy over and pushed him up against the wall. Ace pressed his body against the boy's, preventing him from escaping. The raven- haired man leaned down and nipped at the boy's neck while placing a hand on the boy's hip and the other around the boy's penis, "uhn! A- Ace!" the boy moaned as he threw his head back when Ace stroked him. Ace took the opportunity to latch his mouth to the boy's throat and began sucking, trying to find a sensitive area to get the boy hard. He ran his lips over the nape of the boy's neck, licking and nipping with his teeth as he did. Slight groans slipping from the boy's mouth as he did this.

Ace's strokes were beginning to get the job done; he felt the boy getting harder in his hand by the minute. Aerrow gritted his teeth as he attempted to stop a moan from escaping. He soon found a sensitive spot on the boy's neck, causing the boy to arch his back and cry out. Ace smirked at the wonderful reaction.

"Tell me you want more, Aerrow...all you have to do is beg..." Ace said, a hint of glee in his voice as he pumped the boy once more. The boy choked back a moan, "please Ace D-Don't... Stop. Don't. Don't stop" Ace brought his lips to Aerrow's neck nipping and kissing at the skin there. "hah- ah..." Aerrow panted as Ace began pumping him harder than before. "NUUGH!" Aerrow closed his eyes tightly as he came all over the wall and the man's hand.

Ace reached for his shampoo bottle and put some of it in his hand, and then he put the bottle away and lathered the shampoo in his hands. Aerrow kept his head still as Ace rubbed the cold shampoo through his scalp. "Close your eyes."

"Huh?" Aerrow felt himself being pulled back so he was directly under the falling water, and quickly closed his eyes before the shampoo got in his face. When the rinsing was done, Ace reached for the conditioner. He then poured the conditioner in his hand, and then he put the bottle away and lathered the conditioner in the boy's hair.

Ace pressed his lips against Aerrow's jaw line. As he slipped his tongue against the boy's neck, he used his hands to rub the soap over Aerrow's ass, cleaning him thoroughly. Ace pressed his lips against Aerrow's. As he slipped his tongue inside the moaning boy's mouth, "Mmm…" Aerrow moaned into the kiss, pushing against the Dark Ace's hands. The Dark Ace took a soapy finger and pushed it inside Aerrow's entrance so he could clean that, too. The boy gasped in response, clinging to the man.

The shower soon ended along with the kiss. The man got out and grabbed two towels; wrapping one around his waist and giving the other to the boy. Aerrow fallowed suit, but having trouble with how big the towel was. It dragged on the floor as he walked no matter his attempts not to step on the red fabric, he ended up doing it anyway and knocked into the man. Ace looked back at the boy on the floor rubbing his head where it hit Ace the right shoulder blade. Ace rolled his eyes and gripped the boy's arm helping him to his feet. "sorry, I guess" the boy said; his cheeks filled with a pink color.

'ugh, why do I keep blushing when ever I talk to him. Let alone look at him, I don't remember me blushing when I would yell at him when we would fight, so why now?' Aerrow thought, shaking his head to get the thoughts out. Ace opened his closet pulling out his usual attire along with a new pair of boxers.

"here" the man said before Aerrow was hit in the face with an outfit that consisted of a deep green hoody sweat shirt, a tight pair of faded out light blue jeans and a black low cut T-shirt, that showed his caller bone, along with a pair of boxers of coarse. Both males now dressed. Ace went into the bath room and brushed his teeth. Walking back out into his room he found the boy crashed on the bed. 'I must of worn him out' the man thought as he chuckled and kissed the boy's soft lips. 'Dam it! His sent is so freak`n intoxicating, I thought I scrubbed him down hard enough to get rid of it?' Ace said in his head, the sent of sweet pea, Japanese white cherry blossom and fresh freesia still lingering around his nose. Ace left his room locking the boy in so he wouldn't escape even if he tried.

Ace made his way to the throne room. Master Cyclonis working at her crystal lab area, robotic hands holding and giving her different crystals. "so I hear that you have the  
Storm Hawk leader as your personal prisoner?" the girl hissed over her shoulder. She really didn't mind what he had done with the brat she just would of liked it better if he had captured the girl as well as Aerrow and destroyed the rest of the storm hawks. Before the man could answer her she had another "do the rest of the storm hawks know that their beloved sky knight is here?" she asked turning back to her project "no, master. They wont be able to locate or contact him since his skimmer is at the bottom of the waste lands in a river of lava" Ace smiled to himself.

"that will be all, for now" Cyclonis said, dismissing Ace "in the mean time, supervise the talons in the hanger bay on working on a battle ship" Ace bowed; placing his fist to his heart "yes master" and with that he left.

------------- A FEW AGONIZING HOURS LATER-------------

"dam idiots" Ace growled under his breath as he walked to his room. Earlier a few talons had nearly killed him in the hanger bay when they were adjusting a blaster and it came loose and landed inches from where Ace was standing. Reaching his room he pounded in his code. The boy slipping out of his dream world and into reality to see Ace pounding into the room, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes a more murderess red color than normal. "Ace?" the boy managed to say before he was shoved to the bed, kissed violently and groped extremely hard on his ass. Ace growled as the boy began to struggle to get away.

"stop moving" Ace said getting a better grip on the teen "I- I cant y- you`re kneeling on my groin" the boy said as a blush slipped onto his face from the embarrassing words. Ace looked down and sure enough his knee was crushing the poor boy's groin. Aerrow whimpered as the man shifted his weight off of his lower area "better?" Ace asked not waiting for an answer before he attacked Aerrow`s mouth once more. violating the red- head's mouth with his tongue. Ace moved his hand's to the boy's pants and began to unbutton them. Before Aerrow could grab Ace`s hands to stop him his jeans were off and thrown to the floor. Ace was about to move onto the boy's boxers. That was until Aerrow`s stomach growled in hunger, his stomach turning in knots from not eating for how long he`s been in cyclonia. Aerrow stared at Ace pleadingly.

"sigh, fine what do you want?" Ace asked rolling his eyes as he got off of the teen, who now wore an ear to ear smile, "um, it depends on what you have" Aerrow said, not realizing the smart ass words that slipped from his mouth. Ace shot him a glare and was about ready to slap him before the kid said a 'sorry' as Ace opened a door and walked through "I thought you were hungry?" Ace asked from another room. Aerrow looked around puzzled for a quick sec before he saw a door open ajar that was closed shut from when he first examined the room. Aerrow got out of the bed with some difficulty from still being sore from the night before to where he heard Ace`s voice come from. Aerrow stared in amazement at how big the kitchen was; compared to the condor's that is. Aerrow snapped out of his trance when Ace asked the same question, "what. do. you. want? There is-" Ace paused and thought 'who the hell am I kidding, I don't know what he wants'

"never mind just pick something that interests you. And off limits to the alcohol" Ace said walking out of the room, leaving the semi confused teen. 'How am I supposed to know where everything is?' the boy thought biting his lip 'well at least the cabinets are clear so you can at least tell whats in them' the boy thought seeing a cup- o - noodle thing through one of the glass cabinets. Finally retrieving his prize. Aerrow fallowed the instructions label on the foam cup of beef cup- o - noodle. Aerrow couldn't help but laugh at the possibility as to why Ace would have beef flavor instead of chicken. 'does he really hate chickens that much that he wouldn't even buy the flavor of a food?!' the boy thought as his food cooked in the microwave.

The microwave beeped getting Aerrow`s attention. He popped open the door and retrieved his soup. The steam rolling off the top of the cup as he searched the drawers for a utensil to eat the noodles with. Finally finding a fork he leaned against the counter and began to eat his food.

Finishing his soup with a big gulp, he put the fork in the sink. And the cup in the garbage.

---------------------------------

OOOOH, ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! LOL. The reason why I stopped here is because I thought I was making them a bit too ooc- ish and I got a bit of writers block aannd I thought you guys had waited long enough for this chapter so yeah, the longer the wait the longer the chapter just keep that in mind ;D so PLEASE review it would be very much appreciated. Oh, and is it just me or is there not enough Yaoi Fan Fics around here?


	4. love or lust

Taunted Temptations

Chapter:4

Four days have past since Aerrow had been in Cyclonia as Ace's personal prisoner. Not much has happened, just a few fights here and there over stupid stuff, and not much sex besides oral; Ace is apparently 'nice' enough not to do anal. For now. Some molesting, grinding and groping, mainly on Ace`s doing.

Master Cyclonis had kept sending him out on pointless missions that Snipe and or his sister Ravess could have done instead of him, it almost seemed as if she was purposely keeping him away from Aerrow. It angered him to no extent. And even if he had time with the brat he would complain that he was still sore or that he was hungry or some other type of bullshit just to get out of it. And Ace was sick and tired of it; the blowjobs just weren't filling his lustful needs. Sure they were great but not what he wanted; grinding, molesting and groping were the closest thing and still no fulfillment. And he was going to get it one way or another. And tonight was the night, oh god was tonight the night. He couldn't wait to bend that little red- head over and pound him into the mattress until he passed out from exhaustion or until the morning burned through the night sky, whichever one came first. Cyclonis set up a huge celebration of his capture of the brat leader of the storm hawks. But how is he supposed to get the boy in bed you may (or may not) ask? Hah! I'll tell you. A deal.

"What kind of a deal is that?!" the boy exclaimed at the man

"One that gets me what I want, with a little bit for you on the side" Ace replied using a sweeping type of hand motion to his left.

---THE 'DEAL'---

Okay, its not quite a deal but its something of it and yet completely different at the same time.

During the party Aerrow and Ace will try to make a moan, groan, gasp, whimper, cry, yell, scream etc pass the other contestant's lips; their the only ones participating. You are allowed to talk, and yes that does include whispering.

If a contestant does so happen to let one of those pleasure filled noises past their lips they loose and the winner gets to do… well anything really that they want to do with the other contestants body; no killing allowed.

---END OF THE 'DEAL'---

"And what exactly do I get?" Aerrow asked sitting on the armrest of the leather couch while crossing his arms over his chest. Ace smiled like a wolf and pounced on top of the boy; knocking him to the couch cushions and sliding his left thigh in between the boy`s legs while bringing the brat`s right leg to rest on his lower back so their groin`s both touched. Aerrow moaned at the feel of it; along with the feel of the man`s hands wandering up his shirt, the hot breath on the nape of his neck.

"All the-"

"Unngh"

"Pleasure I can-"

"Nuugh, ahnnngh"

"And will, give you" the man whispered hotly to the teen as he ground against the boy`s groin; dipping his tongue into the nape of the teen`s neck while teasing his nipples.

After their little 'discussion' they got dressed. Aerrow was wearing a pair of jet- black dress pants; a few too big so he had to wear a leather belt with it, a maroon button down shirt; that surprisingly fit him rather well along with a black jacket and black shiny shoes.

Ace wore a very deep purple colored button down shirt it almost looked black, jet- black dress pants, a charcoal colored jacket and black shoes.

As they walked down the hallway they could feel the huge speakers from the room that people were coming in and of. The room was practically filled with people from wall to wall. The purplish glass stained chandeliers made the room dark, casting a slight glow on each person. Ace`s lips were pierced in a smug smile; why wouldn't they be? This was the greatest night of his life; the gorgeous red- head brat was on his left arm, all the women (and some men) he had slept with were shooting glares at Aerrow that were filled with loathing and jealousy. Some women just couldn't help themselves as they walked past the raven- haired man they would stroke his cheek and ask or say things like, "Hi Acey, remember me?" or "I still remember the nights you and me would do 'it' oh, I can almost feel how it used to hurt" and "Are you busy later?" before whoever they were with yanked them away from him or he'd just brush them off by not paying them any attention.

Oh, how love between two people will fall so hard for one person in a relationship and yet for the other person they'll just brush it off like nothing happened. That's what happened between Ace and this brunet with hazel eyes. She was dressed in a very short cocktail dress that looked like a rainbow threw up on it with how many different gaudy colors that were on it, non-to mention the jewelry, was it jewelry or a full suit of armor? Well, whatever it was that she was wearing it was tacky, gaudy and probably mad expensive just because of whoever maid it. Her high heels looked as comfortable as a barbwire fence. Her hair was at least the most decent thing she was wearing, it was tied back in a braided bun with a few hair clips pinning it in place. She stood in front of them; preventing them from walking any further, so Ace had no other choice but to talk to her,

"Hello, Dre- Hea- Jen-?" "Its Hannah" she cut him off from attempting to remember her name; her lips curling into a twitchy smile when she looked at Aerrow.

"Oh, Hannah" he said as if he had just remembered the right answer to a question on a quiz that he had just handed in. She flashed him a smile of white teeth and a glare at Aerrow.

"So are you going to be busy later on?" she asked squeezing in between him and Aerrow so he was no longer hooked to him,

"Or can we go back to your room and bring back some great memories?" her hand cupping his jaw while her other hand rubbed his chest. Aerrow`s body reacted before his mind did and he grabbed a hold of her shoulder and roughly pulled her away from Ace. Her face wore the look of shock; as did Ace`s. her shocked face quickly turned to pissed as she smacked the teen so hard across the face that his head turned and his neck cracked; his cheek was now a throbbing red color underneath the palm of his hand as he held it there to ease the pain. Tears boiled to the brim of his eyes but did not stream over; as anger burned in Ace as victory and satisfaction gleamed on Hanna's face. Ace grabbed a hold of the women's arm and exclaimed,

"Gasp! Hanna what happened to your arm?!" she looked at him confused and asked back,

"What are you talking about there's nothing wrong with my- Aahhh!!" Hanna screamed in pain as the bones of her left arm poked up from under her skin from Ace snapping her arm in half.

"I think you might want to go see a doctor and get that checked out, it looks broken" Ace said twisting it a bit. Her frail body collapsed to the floor as she burst into tears. Ace stepped over her crumpled body to Aerrow and crouched down next to her,

"Touch him again and your arm wont be the only thing broken" Ace whispered to her patting her cheek roughly; almost slapping her before he stood up. He looked at Aerrow with a hint of a concerned face before it was wiped off with a cocky grin. Done with their little setback. Ace grabbed a hold of the boy`s arm and dragged him away from the bitch that goes by the name of Hanna. Still remembering their 'deal'. Aerrow pushed Ace into a chair to a table practically filled with all of the people Ace had slept with. Ace tried to get up and away but was stopped from the red- head swinging his leg over Ace`s thighs and sitting down on his lap roughly and straddling his hips before latching his mouth onto the man`s neck; sucking, kissing, liking and nibbling on it as if it were a piece of candy. Ace managed to suppress a moan when he muttered the words,

"That the best you can do?" as he squeezed the boy`s ass in a firm grip with his hand; his dick hardening under the strain. Aerrow gritted his teeth as he buried his face into the man`s shoulder while clenching his hand's into the raven- haired man`s jacket preventing a moan from slipping out.

"Don't know, how `bout you?" the teen whispered in his ear before plunging his tongue into it. Ace`s grip tightened on the boy and retorted back,

"Guess we'll have to find out now wont we?" his hot breath caressing the boy`s lips as a smug smile slid across his face to the boy`s as he connected their lip's in a lust filled kiss. Ace spread his legs further apart so the teen was now settled in between his thighs.

"Guess so" the boy said breathlessly breaking the kiss as he gripped at the hair on the back of the man`s head; tilting it upward to get a better taste of the man`s throat. Ace barely held back a moan when the redhead swirled his tongue around his Adams apple then going down further to the nape of his neck. Aerrow held down the man`s arm; preventing him from stopping him. Ace moved his hand to the boy`s hip then quick in between the teen`s legs, grabbing the boy`s semi erection. Aerrow`s teeth clenched down on Ace`s shirt collar; doing his best to suppress a moan as the man`s hand suddenly twisted and jerked up.

"So whose better now?" Ace purred into the boy`s ear,

"I- I am" the boy managed to pant out from the man groping his balls before he slid off the man`s lap and under the table. Ace`s eyebrows furrowed in confusion; that was until he felt the boy fiddling with his pant's button and zipper. Ace squirmed in his seat a bit as the boy reached in his boxers and pulled out his manhood.

"Oh, its so long" the boy gawked at how big the man was,

"How does that even fit in me?" the teen thought as he let out a hot breath of air; the man squirmed in his seat even more as the hot air caressed his cock. The rest of the people around the table thought this were the best time of all to take the opportunity to start asking him questions,

"He any better than I was?" a man chimed; faking a smile. "Did you already do it?" another person asked; whom Ace hadn't even remembered talking to let alone screwing. Before Ace could answer any of their questions, the boy practically swallowed him whole. Ace`s hips bucked up; his left knee hitting the bottom of the table as Aerrow swirled his tongue around the head of his dick. Ace clapped a hand over his mouth preventing a groan from escaping; covering it with a few coughs as the boy engulfed him again; letting his teeth glide lightly over the hard skin.

"Something wrong, Acey?" a woman gave him a wink as she asked,

"She always was a teaser, ungh, damn this kid is good" Ace thought as he bucked up a little in his seat as the boy slid his tongue along the man`s length. He shook his head 'no' and shot her a cocky grin; his scarlet eyes glossy with lust.

He could feel himself climaxing and he wasn't able to take it anymore and he came; preventing a moan from slipping by biting the sleeve of his jacket as his hips bucked up.

Aerrow swallowed the man`s seamen as he pulled away from the man`s dick. His chest rose and fell with each panted breath. He felt a bit light headed from lack of air as wrapped his arms around the man`s waist and rested his head on his lap.

When feeling better, Aerrow sheathed the long organ back into the man`s pants and boxers; buttoning and re- zippering his pants.

When Aerrow come back up he was shot with glares from all around the table; including from Ace. Aerrow shot Ace a cocky grin then asked the words.

"Still think you're good?" Ace gripped the boy`s shirt collar and pulled him the rest of the way up onto his lap. His dick quickly hardening once more.

"I don't think, I know" Ace growled as he connected their lip's in a fervent kiss; Ace`s tongue penetrating the boy`s mouth,

"You so sure?" the red- headed boy whispered against man`s lip's as he slipped the man`s charcoal jacket off his shoulders; the man let it fall to the floor as he shrugged it the rest of the way off and flashed the boy a smut- filled smile and retorted back with,

"So sure" as he pulled the boy deeper into the kiss; this time more demanding as the man forced his tongue into the boy`s mouth; exploring the boy`s warm cavern hungrily. Ace moved his hand's to the boy`s hips as they separated from the kiss. The boy gave Ace a sly smile as he got off his lap and walked over to the punch table. His emerald eyes watching the man over his shoulder with every move he made. Taunting the man to come get him as he purposely bent over ever so slowly to grab a cup on the other side of the table instead of just walking around to get it. If any of his other moves didn't work that one definitely did it. Before the teen could even blink he felt a strong, firm grip on his hips and a hard cock poking and prodding against him, his vocal cords begging him to let out a moan as the body behind him began grinding against his. A husky voice whispering the words,

"Just wait until I can throw you facedown on my bed. I'll violate you tonight, my little sky knight, until you whimper like a spanked child, until your ass is nearly split in two. Afterwards I'll have another go at you"

The boy couldn't respond without a moan slipping away with it as the man`s grip tightened and his pace quickened. Just as he was about to snap he was suddenly flipped around and pressed against the man; crushing the boy`s lower body against his own. Crimson eyes meeting emerald. A faint blush coloring the boy`s face as the man leaned in closer to him, tightening his grip around the boy with his left arm. The boy leaned in closer to him whispering the words,

"Is that a threat?" grabbing Ace by his shirt collar pulling him further down so they were eye level. Ace smirked and retorted back

"No, it's a promise" taking the boy`s chin in his hand. Aerrow pulled away from the man`s grip around him and walked away, seeing if he would fallow; which he did. The man now walking next to him. Ace shoved Aerrow into a booth, where Snipe and a few talons were sitting in. Ace sat down before Aerrow could get out of the booth and shot him a smug grin before turning to Snipe when he piped up,

"Did he snap yet?" Ace glanced at Aerrow then back at snipe with a menacing smile

"Not yet, but soon" Ace said shoving his hand down the front of the boy`s pants and boxers. Aerrow jumped up at the sudden intrusion, biting his bottom lip to fight back the urge to moan. Ace began stroking the boy`s already hard member. His hips began bucking up as Ace`s strokes quickened; pre-cum oozing from the head. The boy gripped the seat; his knuckles turning white from gripping the cushions so hard. Aerrow`s heart pounded so hard in his ears he could barely hear the voices around him. Beads of sweat began to form on the boy`s skin, making him glisten even in the poor lighting. Aerrow`s back arched against the seat, his eyebrows furrowing under the immense pressure.

"So very soon" Ace whispered as he ran his thumb over the head of the boy`s dick. That did it.

"Uuunnngh god!!" the boy moaned at the top of his lungs as his back arched even further against the seat. Screams, yells and cheers escaped from the talons in their commander's success. The chanting getting louder when the raven- haired man pushed the boy the rest of the way down to the seat; Ace`s hand somehow still managing to stroke the teen while devouring his mouth. Aerrow groaned into the kiss gripping Ace`s arm that wasn't pleasuring him when the man squeezed his fingers around the boy`s dick. Ace broke the kiss, lifting himself off of the boy. Ace grabbed a hold of the redhead and flung him over his right shoulder with ease. His right arm locked around the boy`s thighs as he walked out of the congested room to his own. The chanting of the talons echoing in his ears as he walked down the hallway.

"You're belt buckle keeps jabbing me" Ace grunted shifting the boy on his shoulder' not making it any better for the Aerrow from the friction against his throbbing member,

"Unh, its not my belt buckle" the boy moaned out. Finally reaching his room he pounded in the code. Barging into the room; reaching the bed, Ace leaned the foot of the bed; letting gravity take care of the rest as the boy landed on his back onto the wine colored bed sheets. Ace crawled on top of the boy;, tearing off his clothing, not caring that a few buttons were propelled across the bed as he ripped his shirt open. Aerrow`s hands clumsily working on the buttons of his shirt. Trying to quicken his pace when Ace let out a growl of lust and impatience before he ripped the apart the boy`s shirt; the buttons darting everywhere away from his chest. Ace connected their mouths in a wet kiss. Their tongues colliding, battling, wrestling, and sliding against each other as the man inched both of their bodies up the bed. Ace yanked the teen`s pants off the rest of the way and threw them some where else in the room; his socks and shoes coming off in the process while their lips collided in another kiss. Aerrow put both hands on Ace`s shoulders and slid his shirt off part way while moaning into the kiss as when Ace ran his hands up and down the boy`s torso, stopping to tease at his nipples. The teen`s hands began to work on the man`s pants while he pulled his shirt off. Ace ripped the teen`s shirt off, tossing it to the floor. With his pants now around his thighs he kicked off his shoes and socks while tearing his pants and boxers off. Aerrow let out a breathless moan as Ace tore his boxers completely from his small body.

Ace flipped the boy onto his stomach, grabbing the boy`s hips and thrust in. The boy screamed out the man`s name in pain and somewhat pleasure, trying to get his hands under himself to support his body better. The man Pushed Aerrow down so that his chest was touching the bed and his hips were still up in the air, Ace gripped Arrow's hips tighter and started slamming into him harder than before. Arrow's moans and mewls turned Ace on even more, driving him deeper and harder into the body beneath him. Emerald eyes shut with pleasure as the other man leaned over the boy, his chest sliding against his back as he continued to thrust in,

"AH! You hurt so good!" A loud moan escaping the boy as the man hit his prostate.

Their skin moist with perspiration. With one hand on the boy`s hip, holding him in place against his groin, the other stroking the boy`s dick in sync with his thrusts.

"AH! Ah-hah…" Aerrow cried out in more pleasure than pain as Ace hit his prostate continuously. Tears escaped from his eyes as Ace fucked him. The man grunted, thrusting in and out of Arrow's tightness mercilessly, ignoring the tears.

"AH! Ace!" the teen moaned as he came all over the man`s hand. Ace pulled out and flipped the boy over onto his back, forcing him into a new position.

"A-cee" the boy groaned, struggling to stay in the position. The man grabbed the boy`s hips and plunged into him once more. Ace latched his mouth onto the boy`s neck as he thrust in, trailing kisses down the teen`s chest and thrusting in harder and harder with each noise that came out of the boy`s mouth. Ace grunted as he came deep inside the boy, Aerrow releasing a few moments after.

And continuing until the morning did burn through the night sky, which just so happened to be when the man passed out from exhaustion, but not before three faint whispered words were heard and came from both males,

"I love you"


	5. rescue

**Taunted Temptations**

**Chapter: 5**

"**Sorry, I made it as soon as I could storm hawks" the violet haired women said in her British accent as she walked onto the bridge.**

"**That's okay, as long as you got here" Junko said with a bright smile as she walked further into the room.**

"**I have his coordinates from before he went missing" Piper said, handing them over to Starling. The woman stared at it intently for a few minutes.**

"**It looks like they ended somewhere near, or in cyclonian air space" her bright emerald eyes darting across the paper, her pale hand clutched to her chin as her mind was in deep thought.**

"**Yeah, that's what I thought. But why would he be heading to Cyclonia, and why wouldn't he be answering us?" Piper quirked looking back at the piece of paper,**

"**Hmm, not sure, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is that they probably have Aerrow, and we're going to rescue him" the woman said with a gleam in her eye and a smirk to her lips.**

"**Stork, set course for Cyclonia!" Piper yelled to the merb,**

"**Already on it!" he yelled before thrusting into full speed, causing everyone to tumble backwards. The green merb letting out a chuckle as his yellow eyes glanced back to see his team and the interceptor in a heap on top of each other.**

***** **

**Dark Ace woke from the loud pounding on his metal door, groaning in response as he got up, slipping on some sort of pant clothing that had been lying on the cold floor near by as he stumbled towards the door. Growling out the word, "What!" as he opened the door to a talon.**

"**Sir, Master Cyclonis wanted me to inform you that you are to lead your talons on a mission to the terra that she wanted to be conquered" Dark Ace nodded, waiting for him to bow and cower away, but he didn't. **

**The talon stared straight past him at the naked redhead lying on the bed, the blanket barely covering his lower body, his hair ruffled yet still looked as soft as silk and yet as burning like fire. A draft whirling into the room, causing the boy to gasp; goose bumps forming on his peach colored skin, his nipples poking out from his chest. The talon's pants tightened as his eyes drank in the sight of the brat. He thought of the many things he would do to him if he had the chance. **

**The talon was so deep in his thoughts, not realizing that his air pipe tightened as the Dark Ace wrapped his hand around the talon's throat, pushing him to the wall on the other side of the hallway, snapping the talon out of his fantasy and back into reality as his body hit the wall with such force, the talon managed to croak out the words,**

"**S- sir, pl- please forgive me" the last two words barely making it through as he was lifted six inches off the ground. The talon's goggle covered eyes met the hate and disgust filled of his commanders.**

"**If you ever so dare as to look at him like that again, think about him, touch him, or even be in the same room as him, I will kill you" Dark Ace growled as he slid the talon further up the wall; a good three feet. "Got that?" the talon nodded as best as he could, trying to get out of the man's hold. Dark Ace snarled and tossed the poor excuse of a talon to the floor. He walked back to his room, closing the door behind him. He decided to prepare for the mission, starting with a shower.**

**The teen began to stir in his sleep, grumbling and muttering as he groped for the blanket, rolling over onto his side, waking when he realized there was more room in the bed than there was the night before, sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his emerald eyes.**

"**Ace?" his voice hoarse from screaming the same name all last night. Figuring that just calling out the man's name wouldn't work, he began to look for him, starting with the bathroom since it seemed to be in use from the sound of running water. Getting up from the large bed he nearly collapsed to the floor in pain, last nights fun taking its toll on his young body, after struggling with him self, he was able to get up. Repeating the man's name as he pushed open the partly closed door. He was suddenly engulfed by steam, taking a few more daring steps in. Repeating the man's name once more in a hushed voice as he reached for the shower curtain. Yelping in surprise when a wet and hot hand pulled him through the curtains and pined him by his wrists up against the cold, tiled wall with the same hand, the other hand gripping the boy`s hip as a mouth attacked his. Moaning into the kiss when he realized who it was.**

**The boy gasped as Ace wrapped his arm around his waist and growled possessively as he pulled the redhead closer, their lower bodies pressed tightly together as he dug deeper into the teen's mouth, the boy`s hands still pined above his head to the wall. **

"**Good morning to you too" the redhead gasped as he broke the kiss, giving the man a quirky smile. Smiling back, he released the teen`s wrists. He carried on with his shower with the teen, their shower to be brief, both to tired to fool around with each other the kiss alone was effort for them both. **

*******

"**Approaching destination!" the merb yelled as the once light blue skies became a blood red color, flashes of lightning scattering across the sky as thunder shook the windows.**

"**Okay guys here's the plan," Piper spoke as she laid down a map of the cyclonian sewer system on the table, "Stork is going to fly to sector 34A; it leads to the prison level, where we'll split up in search for Aerrow. Starling, Radaar and I will take the first level," the amber eyed girl spoke as she ran her finger across the map, "Finn, you and Junko will take the second level. The cyclonian guards aren't as dumb as they look so were going to need a disguise" Piper said as she plopped a box of cyclonian uniforms, weapons, and ID cards on the table. "If and when we find Aerrow, we'll bring him to sector 46B, where Stork should be waiting with the condor" **

**Her plan was working out perfectly, none of the guards suspected a thing. Starling, Radaar and Piper were almost done with checking all the cells but still hadn't found Aerrow. On the second level, Finn and Junko were dealing with the same thing. "Man, this is bogus!" Finn grumbled as he and Junko got down to the last cell in no hope of finding their friend, "I'll contact Piper and tell her that we didn't find him" the blonde said as he pressed a button on his ear communicator, a light buzzing sound was heard and then Piper's voice, **

"**Any luck?" her tone of voice happier then it should have been. The blonde replied with a dreadful, tear choked 'no' There was silence on the other end, "I guess we'll go then, were done checking down here" her voice cracked as she tried to speak through the lump in her throat.**

**They all arrived at 46B. They climbed up a man hole like tunnel on a disgraceful excuse for a ladder until they reached the top; having Junko use his knuckle busters to break through the covered opening; getting the attention of many talons. The four storm hawks and interceptor filed out of the sector. **

"**Um, Piper, are you sure this is the right place?" the blond asked as the talons neared them, menacing looks upon their faces as they got closer.**

"**No, oh no, the map was made forty seven years ago! Which means this used to be sector 46B, and is now the hanger bay!" the girl exclaimed as the talons began shooting at them with their staffs as they ran away.**

"**Get them!" a talon shouted as they chased the intruders; "Shoot them!" another yelled.**

"**Got any other plans" Starling asked as she ran alongside Piper, dodging the energy blasts that were coming from in back of them.**

"**One" the girl said as she turned around "Fight back!" Piper yelled as she took out her staff and extending it, twirling it like a baton, taking a few close talons out. Talons kept flooding in like the tide; after they would get done fighting off one wave of talons, another was there in its place. Junko pounded his knuckle busters together; activating them, a green light enveloping his hands. He swung his fists rapidly at the talons that were charging after him.**

"**AAAH!" a talon screamed in pain as Radaar dug his teeth deep into his calve, letting out a growl of anger as he dug his fangs in deeper.**

"**Chica- cha!" Finn shouted triumphantly as he knocked out five talons at once. His luck quickly ending when a blast of energy sent him hurling into a wall, passing out from the excruciating pain that ripped right through him. **

*******

"**I have a mission today" the man stated bluntly, to the boy in his arms, his slight smile fading into a frown as his eyes sadly looked at the floor. just then the sound of loud wailing of alarms and a voice over a speaker outside his bedroom saying that there was an intrusion in the hanger bay caught both their ears. The Dark Ace rising to his feet, giving the storm hawk a sorry look, the teen looking back at him with a pleading look; begging him to stay. He broke his gaze from the younger, quickly strapped on his armor and sword. He left his room, and ran down the hallway.**

*******

**He finally came to the hanger bay, the talons having the upper hand in the battle. The Dark Ace unsheathed his sword just in time as Piper was about to strike him with her staff. He began to fight. His sword clashed with the girl's staff once more. **

"**Where's Aerrow?!" Piper demanded as she shoved her staff harder against the Dark Ace`s sword.**

"**What the hell makes you think I know?" Dark Ace lied, leaning in more to his weight. His words confusing the girl. "Wouldn't he be with you, or are you that oblivious?" the man smirked as he shoved the girl, causing her to loose her balance and fall. The Dark Ace chuckled, "You don't even know where your leader is and you're trying to fight **_**me**_**, have you gone insane or did you throw away your intelligence?" A smug smile slipped across his face when the girl shot him a glare. "You're wasting your time here, and even if he was here, he'd be dead" the girl's face showed so many emotions, fear, sadness, hate, and rage. Piper kicked the Dark Ace`s legs out from under him, giving her enough time to get away.**

**They were able to get away from the talons and the Dark Ace with little harm done to them. Piper contacted Stork, telling him where they were going to be for him to pick them up. **

"**Where's Finn?" Junko asked.**

*******

"**Sir, what should we do with the storm hawk?" a talon asked as he shoved the tied up teen to the floor in front of his commander. Finn glared up from his pitiful position on the floor at the man, gritting his teeth in anger. His fresh cuts leaking blood over his face.**

"**You fucking bastard!" the boy growled out as he tried to charge at the man in front of him. Only making it to a lunge before the Dark Ace punched him in the face, causing the boy to fly backwards, he skidded as he hit the ground.**

"**Nice try, but not good enough" The man spat as he kicked the teen the stomach, the boy groaned as he curled into a ball in pain "Put him in a cell" the Dark Ace ordered two talons. The talons roughly pulled the teen up to his feet, giving him a shove to move. **

"**Is the cruiser ready?" he asked a talon near by, who answered with a 'yes, sir'. **

"**Take off and head for the terra" Dark Ace said as he mounted his skimmer before he took off the runway. He flew around to his bedrooms balcony, which to his surprise, he saw Aerrow leaning against the stone railing in just a pair of pants looking out into the distance. As the Dark Ace neared the boy he extended his arm out, hooking it around the teen's waist as it met the boy`s body. Aerrow yelped in surprise as he was lifted up off the ground and carried by the Dark Ace`s momentum, clinging to the man for dear life as he looked down at the jagged depths beneath them. Dark Ace settled the redhead in front of him on the skimmer seat,**

"**Did I scare you?" he purred into the Aerrow`s ear as he nuzzled into the boy`s neck, placing a kiss on the side of his neck, while slipping his arm from the boy`s waist, letting his hand travel to the boy`s inner thigh, lightly running his fingers over Aerrow`s thigh, letting his hand roam higher up to the space between the boy`s legs, causing Aerrow to gasp.**

"**N-no, you just caught me off guard" Aerrow stuttered after a long moments pause. The Dark Ace chuckled at the boy`s anxiousness, loving how he would still get nervous when ever he touched him like that. **

**They caught up to the cruiser, landing on its runway. The Dark Ace got off his skimmer with ease, pulling the red head with him, placing a quick kiss on his lips. The few talons around them stared in awe at the half naked redhead. Never seeming to notice how attractive he really was before, until now. Dark Ace having done a great job of making the boy look so tempting and easy to take advantage of, so pure and innocent like a virgin, yet provoking and willing like a whore. Before he was just some pesky kid that who got in the way of all of their plans. The Dark Ace noticed their starring and pulled Aerrow closer to him, protecting his territory.**

"**What are you starring at?!" the Dark Ace barked "Back to work!" the man snarled as he practically dragged Aerrow by the waist out of the room and to the room that they'd be sharing. **

"**Where are we going?" Aerrow asked as he attempted to walk, giving up as it was easier to just let Ace drag him.**

"**To a terra " the man simply answered back as he walked through the doorway of the door he opened, carrying the boy with him. **

"**What for?" Aerrow asked as he was tossed onto the bed. He knew that he probably shouldn't have been asking and that he wouldn't get an answer any way seeing as how Ace wasn't in to good of a mood. But it doesn't hurt to ask, right?**

"**You'll find out soon enough, now ask me something else" Dark Ace said irritated as he lay down next to the boy.**

"**Why'd ya bring me?" Aerrow asked as Dark Ace pulled him closer to him. He ran his hand down the teen`s back.**

"**To keep me company" the man whispered hotly into the teen's ear as his hand lowered from the boy`s back to his ass, giving it a hard squeeze. A thought erupting inside the teen`s head to get the Dark Ace out of his mood. The boy pushed Dark Ace down and climbed on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the bed as he straddled the man's hips, lightly grinding his groin against the man`s. His bottom lip pinned between his teeth as he gave Dark Ace a playful smirk. The man rubbed his hands up and down Aerrow`s sides as he grinded against the boy above him, keeping the pace that the teen was going. He quickly found his hands on the boy`s adorable ass, giving it another squeeze before plunging his cool hands down the back of the boy`s pants. The teen gasped as the cold hands met his hot skin, a hand traveling to the front of his pants, lightly playing with the bulge through the thin fabric. **

"**Mmmn~" the boy moaned, pressing against the Dark Ace`s hand, begging him to continue, stopping his grinding to a slower yet rougher pace against the man's hand. Dark Ace took his hands out of the boy`s pants and unbuttoned the top part of the pants and teasing Aerrow with the zipper; pulling it down halfway then pulling it back up but then only doing it again and repeating.**

"**Unh, please" the boy begged, he couldn't take much more of the torture that the man was inflicting upon his throbbing member.**

"**My pleasure" the man growled. And in one fluid motion he had the boy pinned on his back to the bed and his hand wrapped tightly around the teen`s length, stroking it ever so agonizingly slowly. The Dark Ace loved to watch the boy writhe beneath him, to hear him beg, plead and moan for more. **

"**Ah- ha~ah!" the teen moaned as Dark Ace ran his thumb over the head of his dick, his hips bucking up as the man did it again, his fingers turning white from loss of blood circulation from gripping the bed sheets so tightly in his fists.**

"**Ace! I'm- I'm going to come!" Aerrow cried out as pre cum began to leak profusely down the boy`s shaft. The man quickened his pace; the teen soon came, letting out a throaty moan in his release, his cum spurting over the man's hand. The man pulled his cum covered hand out from the teen`s pants and bringing it up to the youth`s parted lip`s. Placing a finger on Aerrow`s bottom lip, the boy wrapping his tongue around the finger as if it were candy, and sucking. Giving the same treatment to the rest of the man`s fingers until they were clean. Dark Ace leaned forward towards the teen, his lips barely brushing against Aerrow`s when a loud pounding was heared from the other side of the door.**

"**Sir! Urgent message from Master Cyclonis!" came a voice of a talon from the other side of the door. The Dark Ace pulled himself off of the half naked teen, staring down at the boy with apologetic eyes before leaving him.**

"**Yes, Master?" the man asked through the radio, waiting for feed back.**

"**I don't want ANYTHING goining wrong with this mission. I want that terra conquered, and its people enslaved and its weak dead. And that little redheaded fuck bag of yours better not interfer!" Cyclonis hissed through the radio, anger seeping from each word that was forced through her clenched teeth.**

"**Of course, Master" the Dark Ace managed to say, anger dripping from each painfully forced out word. Having to bite his tongue to stop himself from yelling at her for calling his Aerrow a fuck bag. **

*******

**Finn struggled with the chains around his wrists, but it was no use, he wasn't getting out of here any time soon. Footsteps soon approached his cell, the sound of jingling keys rung in his ears then the creaking of the door being pushed open, fallowed by the blinding light. Two talons stepped in, one with brown hair and the other with green, disgusting looks pierced to their faces as they approached the young storm hawk, the one with green hair began to speak,**

"**Hope you're enjoying your stay here" the other talon chuckled at what the other said before adding on,**

"**Because it's going to get a whole lot better" the talon cackled as he began to undo his pants.**

"**N-no!! Get away from me!" the blond shouted as the brunette began to undo his pants, revealing a large throbbing cock. Reaching the teen, he began to undo the boy`s as well. Finn began to struggle, fighting off the talons as best as he could, which wasn't much seeing as how he was chained a wall. **

"**Don't touch me! You sick freaks!" the boy cried out as one of the talons began to fondle him. A ringing slap, fallowed by another, sounded sharply across Finn's face, bruising his cheeks instantly.**

"**Stop resisting, you're only making it worse" the brunette purred into the boy`s ear as he slid the boy`s tattered pants down his legs, now just a pool around his ankles. The teen whimpered as the green haired talon ran his disgusting, slimy tongue across his neck as he ran his hand down the boy`s dick,**

"**Stop! Don't! let go- get off of me!" Finn shrieked as the brunette inserted two fingers into him, plunging them deep inside the blond virgin, as the other lathered his neck with kisses, licks and bites. The brown haired talon chuckled as he removed the digits briefly and then thrusting them back in hard. Both the talons laughed as he let out a scream for help.**

"**No ones gonna hear ya baby, its you and us down here" the emerald talon snarled as he **

**replacing them with his throbbing cock. A shrill scream tearing through Finn`s throat, the emerald haired talon took the chance to latch his mouth onto the teen`s and shove his tongue down his throat as the brunette haired talon began to thrust into him harshly. Tears coursed down the blonde's face as the two talons mutilated his ass. **

"**Un-gh!" The talon groaned as he came quickly, the boy having been so tight and his thrusts having been hard and quick. "Your turn" the brunette chuckled to the other talon as he gathered his clothes and got dressed. **

**The worst was now over. They left him, bruised, beaten and scarred both mentally and physically. Worst thing is, they said they'd be back. They left him lying on the cold stone floor to lay in his own blood, sweat, tears.**

*******

"**I can't believe this!" Piper shrieked "how are we going to get him back?" her fist colliding with the nearest object to her left, which thank Atmos it was the couch and not someone or a metal wall,**

"**We'll get `em back" Junko said softly to his friend, trying to calm her down.**

"**And what if we don't Junko?!" she snapped at the wallop "we already lost Aerrow, and now we lost Finn! Who knows what is happening to them right now!" tears running down her face like a waterfall as she screamed at her teammate. Junko`s bottom lip quivered, his ears flattening on the sides of his head as it lowered and his shoulder`s slackening in sadness, the poor gentle giant on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry Junko! You know I didn't mean to hurt you" Piper cried as she wrapped her arms around the wallop in a hug, Junko wrapping his big, bulky arms around her in apology, forgiving her.**

*******

"**Sir, we've landed. What are your orders?" a talon asked, breaking the commander out of his thoughts.**

**The man turned towards the other, his dark crimson eyes glowing dangerously with anger and rage,**

"**Kill them all"**

**~***~**

**Well that was a looooong wait wasn't it? Sorry, I've been held for the past few months, so be happy with what ya got.**

**Tell me what you want to happen next cuz I have no idea what im gonna do for the next chapter**


End file.
